


like a force to be reckoned with

by johnnyc4kez



Series: Philip survived au [2]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Gen, Philip Hamilton Lives, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyc4kez/pseuds/johnnyc4kez
Summary: philip wakes up in the middle of the night and his father reassures him it'll be okay
Series: Philip survived au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110080
Kudos: 5





	like a force to be reckoned with

Philips' big hazel eyes slowly fluttered open to the steady sound of the heart monitor, he started whimpering like a scared dog softly. Nobody was awake in the room to help him.  
He tried to keep quiet, but he couldn't catch a breath. Alex eventually woke up, hearing Philip struggle. He turned to him and kissed his freckled forehead softly and shushed him, trying to keep him calm. He hadn't known what happened. He hadn't known that he had gotten shot just a day prior. It was 5am, he had been out cold since 12pm the prior day.  
Angie and Elizabeth were also in the room, huddled together on one of the couches. Angie had been crying until she fell asleep, terrified of what would become of her older brother. Philip struggled to get a word out, he was only able to mutter a simple “Wh-what..” without immense pain coming from his chest. It felt like there was 10 thousand pounds heavily weighing on him. 

Alexander sighed softly, grabbing Philips injured arm that was wrapped up in a soft cast and a sling, stabilising it so it wouldn't get injured further. “You got shot, but don't fret.. I'm so proud of you.. We all are. It's gonna be okay, my lamb. Don't worry. We’re gonna figure this out. Okay?”  
Philip nodded the best he could, sniffling as a few hot, steamy tears escaped his eyes and dribbled down his soft, freckled cheeks that had stemmed from the immense pain he was feeling in his right arm and left hip. “O-okay-okay..” he said softly, the words barely escaping.  
The curly haired boy moved his eyes around sluggishly, spotting a few bags with tubes attached to them, leading to his uninjured arm. He groaned and turned around, looking at Alexander who was already passed out again. Philip stayed up for about thirty minutes before he succumbed to the morphine once more.


End file.
